LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P11/Transcript
(Max and Izuku are seen fighting against Brute) Max: Nn! Brute: RAAH!!! (Brute grabs Izuku by the face and throws him at Max, knocking them both down) Izuku: GAH!!! Brute: I don't have time for this game! We've got a universe to burn! (Brute pulls out a pair of Dust crystals and shoves them in his arms) Brute: RrrrrAAAAAH!!!! Max: What the hell?! (Brute's arms glow with Dust energy) Brute: COME AT ME!!! Izuku: I think he just got stronger! Max: Oh great! As if he wasn't tough enough! (Brute roars and charges. Meanwhile with the others) Ripper: Well while Brute deals with them... Alex: *Growling* Gotta…. Get free! (Alex keeps struggling as the flesh restraining him starts stretching and slightly tearing) Ripper: *Bares claws* Time to feast. Yang: *Groans loudly* N-...No! Worm: Hey stop resisting already! You and friends aren't going anywhere! (Worm releases the worms he create) Anne: NO NO NO STAY AWAY!! (The worms crawl up Anne's body) Anne: AAAAHHH!!!!! Alex: GRRRAAAH!!!! (Alex pulls himself free from his restraints) Ruby: !! Gary: WHAT THE?!?! (Alex releases a psychic push to knock Worm and Ripper back. He then turns to the worms and destroys them) Anne: OH THANK GOD! Ruby: You- Alex: Think it's time we get those pheromone side effects cleared out. (Alex uses his powers and purifies the minds of his friends infected with Allure's spores) Ruby: *Shakes head confused* H-Huh? Richie: Wait... Where am I??? Gary: What happened?? Ripper: *Growls* (Ripper grabs Ruby by the throat) Ripper: I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIIIS!!!! (Ripper throws Ruby into Alex) Alex: GNN!!! Jessica: ALEX!!! Ripper: FORGET TURNING YOU GUYS INTO US!! I'LL RIP YOU ALL APART AND EAT YOU!!! Alex: Nnn. (The scene then cuts to Allure talking with Slimer) Allure: So that's it then, you came to kill us. Slimer: T-That was the Captain's plan. Allure: Hmph, and you followed through. Slimer: I-I didn't mean- Allure: Emily? Emily: Yes? Allure: Keep going. Emily: You got it! Slimer: N-NO NO NO PLEASE!! (Batty then opens the door) Allure: !! Batty: Slimy! Slimer: *Gasp* Batty! Allure: Lindsey! GEt her! (Lindsey charges at Batty) Batty: !! (Batty flies over Lindsey and kicks her in the back of the head, knocking her out) Lindsey:.... Allure: Best in the Shadowrealm my ass. Emily: Don't come any closer! (Emily holds up Slimer's slime) Emily: I'll do it! Slimer: NO DON'T!!! Batty: Emily don't! This isn't you! Allure: She's not gonna listen to you! Emily: Yeah! Batty: Emily, please. You're my friend remember? Emily:...... Allure: Okay, that's enough. (Allure punches Batty into a wall) Batty: GNN!!!! SLimer: BATTY!!! Allure: This should put you under control! *Makes dust* (Batty breathes the dust in) Batty: *Coughs* Slimer: NOO!!!! Allure: *Smirks* Batty: *Coughs* Jeez... Is that what every inhaled? That stuff isn't right. Allure: Huh??? Emily: ??? Batty: Now then. *Gets up* Allure: Stop! I command you to stop! Batty: Piss off! (Batty punches Allure in the face) Allure: *Thinking* How is this possible!? The pheromones should've made her completely submissive! Why isn't it working?! (Allure falls down) Allure: *Groans* How the hell...? Batty: Sorry lady. Your dust won't work on me. Cause I'm in love with someone else. And TRUE love conquers all! Slimer: *Gasps in joy* Ooooh Batty! (Slimer goes over and hugs Batty. Batty hugs back) Emily:... *Eyes turn back to normal* Awww. Allure; Dammit.... (Allure falls unconscious) Slimer: Phew... Batty: We should probably restrain her before she wakes up. Slimer: Good idea. Batty: *Looks at Lindsey* I'm sure she won't mind if we borrow some cuffs. SLimer: Yeah. (Batty Slimer and Emily go to restrain Allure) Batty: Aaaaand....*Cuffs Allure* There! Slimer: Perfect! Lindsey: *Groans* (Lindsey gets up returned to normal) Lindsey: What happened...? Batty: We stopped Allure. (Lindsey gets up and sees Allure on the ground) Lindsey: Wow. Nice work! Batty: *Smile* Slimer: Now let's go help the others! (The scene then cuts to Max and Izuku fighting against Brute) Brute: DIE!!! DIIIIE!!!!! (Brute grabs Izuku's head with both hands) Izuku: GNNNN!!!!! (Max then runs up and kicks Brute in the back) Brute: GAH!!! Max: TAKE TH- (Brute grabs Max's leg and slams him into the ground) Max: OW!!! Brute: *Growls* Izuku: *Thinking* This dude's too strong! How are we supposed to- (Izuku then sees something in a glass canister. A vial of orange fluid) Izuku: *Thinking* Wait, what is that? That's can't be what I think it is is it? (Izuku then reads a label on the canister. "Experimental Antibodies for Experiment 17-X) Izuku: !! THE CURE!!! Brute: !!! OH NO YOU DON'T!!! (Brute tosses Izuku who lands near the canister) Brute: !! (Izuku gets up and grabs the canister) Izuku: Max! Max: ! (Izuku tosses the canister to Max who catches it) Izuku: Get that to Yang QUICK!!! I'll hold him! Max: R-Right! (Max runs off) Brute: *Growls* (Izuku prepares to fight) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts